Blackfire's Story
by RAVENownsALL
Summary: You've seen her in only two episodes, and the only real information you know about her is that she's starfire's sister and she's well.... evil. Have you ever wondered how she became that way? Have you ever wondered what was really going on in her life..
1. Broken Promises

**Ok, first off, i don't own teen titans so please don't sue**

**Second i want to explain something, this is translated into English, they are really talking in Tamaranian, so yea, the is Blackfire's Story, what was going on in her life, during episodes and also before and after**

**This chapter is kinda short, but you'll just have to deal with that, i'll be adding other chapters as soon as possible**

**Please review, this is my first story on here and i want some feedback if the story sucks, what i need to work on, and of course, praise is of course, always welcome**

**so yea, enjoy**

"THE GORDANIANS ARE ATTACKING! THE GORDANIANS ARE ATTACKING!"

I heard explosions in the sky and bright warning lights alerting everyone on the planet. I looked to see our villagers and servants screaming and running to prepare for battle while women and rush their children inside their homes. The army varies with the weapons; of their strength, their starbolts and their spears ready to battle. My sister was hiding behind me and my parents were preparing for battle. This is not the first time the gordanians have attacked tamaran. The last time my sister almost lost her life. I remember, because only a few days before I had gone through transformation, I turned purple for two days and my sister kept on laughing at me, but in the end I was able to fight with even more strength because of it and was able to save her from the giant gardanian about to pound on her with fists the size of tamaran itself, my sister never made fun of me again. But today was different, the gordanians think that they can look down on us and think they have a right to enslave the citizens and rule over Tamaran, when we defeated them before, they were furious that simple Tamaranians could defeat them. In result they came back with an even bigger army three times the size of ours. Our parents are the king and queen of Tamaran and me and my sister were going to share the thrown side by side once it was our turn, she still trembling behind me as if I were making her invisible. Tears were running down our cheeks as we watched our parents in their quarters about to rush out and save the day. We were scared

"Now Blackfire, take care of your sister" my mother spoke to me with gentle seriousness in her voice.

"Make sure nothing happens to her, we will come back, I promise" I nodded as two more tears fell down my cheek once more, she wiped them away with her soft hand but I could tell she was trying not to cry herself. She turned to Starfire and spoke again

"Be strong Starfire and whatever happens, listen to your sister," she as well gave a slight nod. My Mother gave us both a hug and whispered to us that she loved us and ran out the door for battle. My sister was only fourteen and I was sixteen, the last Gordanian attack was exactly one year ago. Starfire finally let go of my arms and I felt the cold air hit the spot where my sister's warm hands had rested. My sister's face was still burdened with worry but serious none the less.

"They will come back won't they, Blackfire?" I just stared out the large window of our parent's bedroom with a slight glare and pushed back a tear.

"Let's go to our room," I said completely avoiding her question and passing by her as she gave me a surprised look. We sat on the long couch downstairs for a long time at first in silence, and then we spoke of times when the Tamarans ad Gordanians lived in peace. We could hear battle cries and the shrieks of those wounded or those who had witnessed someone wounded.

"I cannot stand this any longer Blackfire" Starfire had a slight glare in her eye and I just gave her a questioned look.

"We cannot just sit here and watch our people die like this!" a sudden feeling of guilt overpowered me and I just stared at the floor wondering if my parents were alright.

"Stay here if you wish, but I am going into battle"

"Starfire! Wait! You could be killed, mother said to protect you and that's just what I am going to do!" my hands lit with purple beams and eyes filled with tears "I will not lose you again Starfire, you are going to stay whether you like it or not!" Starfire's hands shone a bright green, she was no threat to me and I knew that, I had gone through transformation; I was a better fighter, with two years more of knowledge than her own. She knew that and I could see fear in her eyes.

"Starfire please just remain seated, it will all be over soon."

"NO!" she screamed making the entire castle tremble she flew right through the window shattering the glass into thousands of pieces. My eyes widened at the sight and I could see the glow from her hands in the distance.

"STARFIRE COME BACK! Please come back! I wailed. The gordanians seemed to ignore me as I flew above the battles. It was the most horrible sight I had ever seen, women, children, and men lay dead on the planet's surface I just looked straight ahead hoping to find my sister soon. I heard scream out in victory and I saw that she had defeated three gordanians on her own. She was wearing a triumphant smile and I was just relieved to see her.

"Koriand'r!" she looked up in annoyance, come on, we need to go back home! My feet planted firmly on the ground in front of her with a stern look on my face. She opened her mouth to say something, but her eyes widened with fear for only a few seconds, next thing I know I'm being thrust to the floor as my sister is being blasted and hits the wall of stone behind her. I weakly pull myself up to find her struggling in the hands of a Gordanian.

"My, my, aren't we feisty, you will be perfect addition to our slaves." The gordanians voice was as rough as sand paper, and as sour as a lemon. My eyes grew dark purple with rage and Starfire's eyes glistened green with the same anger.

"I AM NOBODY'S SLAVE!" she yelled and abruptly kicked the Gordanian with all her might, letting her go and sending him at least three yards backwards. Thinking she had won she let down her hands and her eyes returned to their normal shade. That's the trouble in war; you never should let your guard down. As soon as she did a Gordanian grabbed her from behind, I was about to blast the slimy creature to its death for trying to enslave my sister, but he beat me to it. The last thing I saw was my sister being thrown into the ship, screeching my name with fear. Then I blacked out.

I awoke to a pounding head and aching limbs.

"I'm surprised they spared my life" I said quietly to myself with a slight moan. I suddenly remembered what happened, Starfire, she was captured.

"Koriand'r!" I cried out. It was clear that the battle was over, but it was not clear who had won. Maybe she got a way I kept thinking to myself. Maybe someone rescued her. After searching everywhere I decided to go home. My eyes filled with tears ad anxiety to see if my sister had voyaged safely home. But something interrupted my thoughts that could make this day just a little bit worse. I rushed over to the two figures that lay dead on the ground.

"Mother! Father! Please no, you promised you would come back. You promised" those were the only words I whispered to them between tears.


	2. Nothing More to stay for

**Okay, this cahpter is insanely short, sorry bout that, but i swear all my others will be longer, i hope, this is just kinda a preview for the next chapter ya' know. Again, comic book geeks, this is based on TV series w/ only few hints of stuff in the comics, so yea, don't get mad at me if i get facts wrong this is after all fan FICTION. OKay so yea, enjoy... oh! and i don't own Teen titans  
**

"I cried the entire way home, my sister was missing, my parents were dead, I did not know where to turn, I did not want to live out my life as a queen without my sister, or the support of my mother and father, and this was too much of a burden to deal with right now. I reached the castle doors and headed straight to my room, thinking that Starfire would be there. I looked around and was disappointed to find no one there. I heard the door open down stairs and I quickly flew to see if my sister was approaching. 

"Zahl Blackfire."

"Gallforr! Please say that you bring me good news"

"We have won our war!" I could hear a crowd of people cheer behind him,

"And my sister is..."

"Imprisoned, the gordanians captured her and took her in as a slave"

"NO! They can't take her, we must go after them! We must bring her back!"

"I am afraid we cannot"

"WHY!"

"She is probably sold by now, there is no way of finding her, and more confrontation with the gordanians, will just lead to more battle."

"I DON'T CARE! GET MY LITTLE SISTER BACK HERE!" I started breaking down right in front of the entire crowd.

"I am sorry, but there is nothing I can do, perhaps the queen and king could persuade-" he stopped talking once he noticed the expression on my face

"They are not coming back Gallforr, they died."

"I am truly sorry Blackfire, I did not know, you do know what this means though, right?" I nodded my head; I was still looking at the floor with a grim expression

"we will swear you in as our queen and moonset tonight." I looked up with a somewhat shocked expression on my face.  
I looked down to see the crown of the ruler right in front of me. It was beautiful, silver and simple, something my mother gave to me and my sister, I couldn't imagine ruling the planet without starfire, without my parents, without anyone here who really cared about me. I was in no ready shape to be a ruler. I walked out onto the balcony outside of my doors; I just stared into space for hours. I glanced back into my room, I stared at the long robe that dragged down onto the floor, I stared at my crown, and I stared at my room. It seemed so empty I stared down at the surface of my planet; it seemed so empty as well. In that moment I realized, that I couldn't stay here, I couldn't be a ruler and I had nothing left to stay for. I took one last look at my empty room then flew away from everything I knew without looking back, without caring what would become of the people of my planet, without knowing what would become of me, little did I know of the road I had just taken my first steps on.


	3. First Stop: Ultara Prime

**Yes I know, short again sighs they get longer, I promise! Also, if you see the word Ram in there at any time, please just note that as a typo, its supposed to be Rem, yea, sorry about that, please review it means a lot to me.**

**If i owned teen titans there would be a sixth season and more episodes about silky (my disclaimer)**

I kept on flying, hoping that the answers would come to me somehow and hoping that the pain would go away as well. I didn't know where I was going; I just ran away from shelter, from a home, an empty home, but a home none the less. Maybe I would find something in another part of the galaxy. I decided to try Ultara Prime, a very short distance from Tamaran, maybe I could find a home there. I headed toward the black inky planet, I wondered what would happen, who would I see, would I even be welcome? All these thoughts were still rushing through my head when I entered the atmosphere of Ultara Prime. I landed firmly on the ground, and started to walk around the surface. Nothing was familiar, and I was glad it wasn't. I walked up to a little stand selling Zorkaberries. I looked at them with a hungry eye.

"Would you like some?" a handsome young man looked at me, his eyes gleaming and a small piece of golden blonde hair fell right in front of his face.

"I'm sorry, I do not have any money" I said sadly

"Well, that is a problem isn't it?" He glanced at me then looked around to make sure no one was watching. Quickly he handed me a large bag full. Normally I would refuse such charity, but I was hungry, I had no money, I wasn't about to pass up free food.

"Thank you I said grabbing the bag I devoured a few Zorkaberries, and closed the bag to save them for later, that was now my breakfast lunch and Dinner for who knows how long.

"You're not from around here are you?"

"No, I am from Tamaran"

"You seem familiar," of course I seemed familiar, I was next in line for the thrown, all of Tamaran was probably looking for me right now, I didn't know what to do, if I told him, then he might report me, or make a big deal about it, to bring to someone else's attention and then they would report me, either way, I knew I was not going back to Tamaran.

"I don't think you do, Thank you, I should be going now"

"You're the Tamaranian Princess!"

"Shhhhhhh! Not so loud," I scolded him. He looked at me a bit shocked

"Why?"

"I can't go back there!" I said almost shouting as I began to fly away

"Do you have a place to stay?" I stopped in mid-air and looked down at him with a suspicious eye; it was as if he was reading my thoughts.

"My sister and I have an extra room; you can stay there until it is safe"

"Thank you" I said quietly "What's your name"

"Krembren'k"

"That's an unusual name" I said with a small smirk

"My friends call me ram, what do your friends call you?"

"Blackfire"

"Well, Blackfire it's nice to meet you, I'll show you how to get to our house, follow this path down to that vegetable stand and take a right, you will see a house there, knock on the door three times, when the man there asks you who you are say that Rem sent you, my sister is upstairs on the roof, introduce yourself, but don't talk to much, she keeps to herself, she is very powerful and will smite you in a second if you bug her"

I nodded a little bit, and then I began to walk down the path.

When I got to the vegetable stand I could feel the vender looking at me, I looked back to see him with a blank expression on his face, but he was indeed looking in my direction. I turned right and his blank expression turned into a glare, he looked as though he were going to kill me, I began to half run half walk until I could see the house Rem had told me about. It was huge, it was a beautiful house, it was white on the outside, not my favorite color but it was so large so many windows, very large windows, and a patio, that looked out over a lake. I walked toward the house beginning to fell a little nervous. I got this strange vibe every time I took one step closer to the house, like I was doing something wrong for just being here. After a little while I found myself at the door of the very large house

"I didn't know being a vender made so much money" I said to myself smirking a little. I followed Rem's instructions and knocked on the door three times. It opened a crack and a very large man stood right behind the door and peered out. I backed up a little with fear then looked up at him.

"What?" the man said very loudly and harshly

"Rem sent me"

I said feeling the fear in my voice. He looked me over and then hesitantly opened the door. I nodded at him as a thank you and he just glared at me. I looked around to see it even more beautiful inside then outside (let your imaginations wander because I'm too lazy to describe a house right now). I remembered that Rem said for me to go upstairs to tell his sister that I was here. I saw across the room a large swirling staircase. I began to climb up the stairs to see that they led you to a beautiful room. The walls were peach the ground was covered with large decorative pillows; the curtains were made of a white see through material that blew from the wind coming from the patio which let in the sunlight. I heard some muttering on the patio and began to walk toward it, to find a girl floating with her legs crossed, eyes closed, repeating

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos"

**Let's all sing the review song! ****Review ****Review**** Review**** Review**** Review**** Review**** Review**** Review ****Review**** Review**** Review**


End file.
